my life as i know it
by Aerosmithlover77
Summary: Miley Cyrus married into a family of crime the day she married nick Jonas. At first their marriage was paradise now its toxic and not what she imagined. she fears the day he is sent to prison or worse whacked because then she truly has nothing. the worst part is she doesn't love the person he is becoming and desperately wants out of their marriage but things keep pulling her closer
1. Chapter 1

When I was younger I pictured myself living a normal life. I dreamt of marrying the perfect man and becoming a teacher and eventually having a family because I love kids. I wanted to live the American dream basically, unfortunately I am not currently living my dream. 4 years ago I met nick Jonas when I went clubbing with some friends and I instantly fell in love and knew he was the one, we eventually dated afterwards and he was so sweet kind and my " perfect man". Once I met his family I should've gotten out if the relationship. Why? Because his family is one of the most powerful mafia families in New York. Instead of backing out I married him because I didn't want to think he was a mobster. In the beginning of our marriage he showed me off all the time and was always with me now he's always away on " business" and we are always fighting and let's just say they get violent sometimes. The worst part is I might be pregnant and I don't want my child raised in this environment and then having to fear about the possibility of nick going to prison and not knowing his child. I honestly don't know what to do.

Follow Miley's journey through life as she struggles with having a mobster husband. There will be love

" I love you miley ray Jonas with all of my heart."

There will be fights

" I'm so sick of this Nicolas! You are never home and when you are we fight! And don't think I don't know about your whore you keep on the side!"

There will be mob action

" give us the fucking money or we are feeding you to the lions!"

Will niley stay together for forever? Or will their marriage end in divorce? Is she pregnant? Will nick go to prison?

Find out in my life as I know it

**so should I continue the story? Or Not bother?**


	2. Chapter 2

-nileys house

Mileys POV

Im so excitied for Nick to finally come home tonight, Nick has been away on "buisiness" for the past two days. Now this could be a good or bad thing, if it went successful then im going to get showered with affection and if it didnt go successful then hes going to be in a nasty mood and most likelt start a fight. As sick as it sounds i hope that it went well because the i can tell my husband i might be pregnant.

"Mi,Im home"Nick called from their front hallway.

"im in the kitchen" i brace myself because like i said this could get ugly in a matter of seconds.

"hey beautiful i missed you so much!" gives her a kiss "being away from you made me realize something..we need to spend more time together i feel like im putting my work before my lovely wife"

"im glad you said that because i feel the same way. Now i have something to tell you"

"ohh Miley is getting serious this cant be good" nick laughed at his attempt to enlighten the mood

"thats not funny this is important! I might be pregnant" maybe i shouldnt have opened my mouth at all because according to him this isnt good

a smile starts to spread across his face "really?"

"wait your happy about this? imitating him "i thought this cant be good" i have to admit that was a bad impression

"im sorry mi i didnt mean what i said i was trying to make a joke. you have to believe me when i tell you that i hope you are pregnant because i want you to be the mother of my children and im ready to become a dad ive actually wanted a baby for awhile now"

"why didnt you tell me, then i wouldnt have had to worry the past couple of days about your reaction. Now dont get to excitied because i havent taken a test yet i wanted you to be there with me"

"What are we waiting for? do you need me to get you a test?

"no i bought them already"

"lets go then"

i could tell hes excited and happy. Maybe space was all we needed to get back to normal because now hes back to the nick i fell in love with not the nick i have known for the last couple of weeks. i hope i am pregnant i have wanted a baby for a long time

takes the tests and goes into their bathroom. two minutes later i walk out into our bedroom to sit with Nick and wait for the results.

"are you pregnant?"

"i have to wait 10 minutes. Are you sure we are ready for this? i mean your job isnt the best for a guy who is a dad, your gone all the time, killing people, you are part of the mafia for crying out loud!" i didnt even know i was crying until two strong arms were pulling me into a hug and my husband trying to calm me down

"baby i wouldnt let anything happen to you or our family. i promise i will be home more so i can know our child. i cant change that im a mobster because thats what i do i was born into. Killing those who deserve to because they did it to themselves isnt all that bad miles i mean there are guys selling drugs. you are more likely to get arrested that way.

"its time to look at the results" i grab his hand and lead the way

we both went to look at the results. i dont think ive ever been as scared and excited at the same time. i quickly look down to see the results and saw the same thing on all tests.

_positive_

__i look at nick who is crying. i honestly have never seen that man cry. and by now im crying too but not because im sad im just so happy and filled with joy.

"I love you so much miley ray jonas and baby Jonas." gives her a kiss full of passion

"i love you too Nicolas Jonas!"

5 months later

Nick is such an asshole. he promised me he would be home more now that im pregnant but of course he breaks that promise. everything was perfect a few months ago i was stupid to think it would last. during the first few months he was there for everything especially when we found out im carrying a baby girl. he wanted a daughter and hes going to get one but if hes going to act like this then thats not gonna happen. i have been focusing on my baby and im willing to do anything for this baby...even if that means leaving Nick. lately his moods are unpredictable one minute hes happy the next hes angry. Since its just us in this huge house he takes it out on me. it scares me because he looks like a monster. what if he acts like this towards our child? if he does i will leave so fast and never speak to him again. well at least i get a break from him because hes gone on "vacation" for the next two days, my best friend demi is coming over so i wont be alone.

"so hows Nick been"my concerned friend asked me

"hes back to being angry and not the nick i fell in love with."

"miles it pains me to tell you this but there was more to my visit than just keeping you company"

"ok.. "she sounds serious

"i hae been meaning to tell you this for weeks but then you told me you were pregnant and i thought he would end things but he didnt im really srry"

end things? what is she talking about? Nick?

"im sorry i dont quite understand"

"a while ago i was on a date and i saw Nick i thought he was with you but then she turned around and she was certainly not you. i thought nothing of it because it looked innocent until he kissed her. i was building up the strength to tell you but then you told me you were pregnant and i thought he would end things. but a couple weeks ago they were at the night club i work at and there they were grinding and having a hot and heavy make out session. im really sorry miles"

Nick has been cheating on me? i cant believe i didnt pick up on this i mean he was never home always picking fights. Omg my nick is cheating on me. once it sunk in i started to break down.

an hour later demi helped calm me down and i told her to go home because i honestly want to be alone. why would he do this to me especially when im pregnant with his child! i mean if he wasnt happy with this marriage he could of at least told me instead of run to another woman. im so over crying now im just angry. i pick up my phone and call Nick he didnt answer. so i decided to leave a nice message.

"I AM SO DONE WITH THIS MARRIAGE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO LEAVE YOUR PREGNANT WIFE AT HOME JUST TO GO AND SEE YOUR LITTLE WHORE! OH YEAH I KNOW ABOUT SLUTLENA GOMEZ! I HOPE SHES WORTH LOSING YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER . I CAN PUT UP WITH THE DRINKING, FIGHTING, AND BEING AWAY ON BUSINESS BUT I CANT TAKE CHEATING! with that i ended the call.

Will nick get the message? will niley break up? was nick actually cheating? whats up with his sudden change? will he change his ways?

i need reviews to continue


	3. Chapter 3

nicks POV

miley has been on my case recently and its driving me insane. im ashamed of myself for turning to drugs but it eases the stress. the high is a great feeling but the feeling afterwards sucks and i will admit i dont make the best choices when im not sober but i need a release. Miley does not know im on drugs nor does she know im selling. its a great way to make some extra cash and it helps me gain more respect towards my mafia family. What hurts the most is she is constantly accusing me of cheating...i only did once but i was only trying to gain more respect. in the mafia if you have a girlfriend on the side then its a sign of success and i disparately wanted to move up. i felt so guilty but its done and i ended things. i cheated with my buddys sister Selena Gomez. we went on 2 dates...while Miley was pregnant. as soon as i showed her off i ended things but i still feel awful. i should give Miles a call. i pick up my phone and notice that there is a message i listen to it and feel my heart break in two, and i know i have to go home immediately.

Mileys POV

Im sitting here in this big house all by myself again. Nick wont be home until tomorrow and it wont be pleasant. i still cant believe he would cheat on me. am i bad in bed? is he not attracted to me anymore? does he think im fat? my heart cant take anymore hurt from this man. he better have a good explanation. i start cleaning the house to take my mind off of things when all of a sudden i see his car pull in from the security camera. Why is he home early? he never comes home early.

"im glad your home, listen mi we need to talk"

"NO! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS SOME TALKING TO DO" i was so angry i started yelling al ready.

"Mi calm down"

"CALM DOWN! DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE MAD AT YOU YOU CHEATED ON ME! HOW WAS SHE? WAS SHE BETTER THAN ME?YOU KNOW WHAT I DONT WANNA KNOW! I AM LEAVING YOU AND TAKING OUR BABY WITH ME! YOU WILL ONLY GET TO SEE HER WHEN I SAY YOU CAN AND BELIEVE ME IT WONT BE OFTEN!

"YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO BE HONEST WITH YOU BUT IM NOT ANYMORE AND YOU CANT TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME! I HAVE RIGHTS AS HER FATHER AND DONT YOU KNOW THAT I WILL DO EVRYTHING IN MY POWER TO STOP YOU FROM TAKING HER AWAY?"

"THATS NICE BRING THE MOB INTO THIS!"

"I WILL IF I HAVE TO!"

"DID YOU CHEAT ON ME? AND I WANT THE TRUTH!"

"I DID CHEAT ON YOU! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?"  
"GET OUT!"

"YOU CANT KICK ME OUT OF MY OWN HOUSE! I DONT NEED ANYMORE OF THIS! IF YOU NEED ME I WILL BE UPSTAIRS!"

i was full out sobbing by now. he actually cheated on me! i cant even leave because he will track me down so im stuck here in this house with this monster.

Nicks POV

I feel so ashamed i was too harsh on her. she doesnt need this right now. we need to work this out for our daughters sake, and i dont know what i would do if she left me. i love her soo much its crazy i know i dont act like i do sometimes there is never a second im not thinking of her. maybe i should go and attempt to talk to her.

"Miles i am really sorry but if you just let me explain this to you you would understand why i did it"

"SAVE IT FOR SOMEONE WHO CARES! NICK YOU REALLY HURT ME AND I THINK I JUST NEED SOME TIME"

"NO! YOUR NOT LEAVING ME!"

"IM NOT DIVORCING YOU AS CRAZY AS THAT SOUNDS I STILL LOVE OU BUT I JUST NEED SOME SPACE"

im coming off my high right now so arguing with me is not the best thing to do. Without even thinking i grab her hand to try to stop her but instead of her turning around she fell down the stairs. i must of grabbed her and yanked her a little too hard. OMG what have i done? i immediately run to her side.

"Miles are you ok?" shes still unconscious.

"Come on Miles wake up! I need to know your ok, please!" i try tapping her face but nothing is happening. what if i killed her! I wouldnt be able to live with myself! I tried for 5 minutes to get her to wake up. i hate myself right now.

"Nick"

Shes awake! "Yes baby im right here"

"Did you push me?"

"I didnt mean to i just wanted to get you to stop and talk to me but i used too much force i am so sorry" thats when i started breaking down

"can you take me up to our room please?"

i pick her up bridal style and lay her on our bed"Can i explain myself to you now?"

"yeah"

"I only did it to gain respect from my boss that way i would earn more money for us believe me i didnt want to but when you have a girlfriend on the side its a sign of success. As soon as- i was interrupted with my wifes screaming

"Whats wrong?"

"Nick its the baby i think somethings wrong" she started clutching her stomach

i went to check to see if anything was wrong and thats when i saw the blood "we have to get you too the hospital"

**Will the baby be ok? Will Miley forgive him? Will nick stop the drugs? **


End file.
